I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to virtual environments within computing devices.
II. Background
Computing devices have become common throughout society. While a handful of operating systems are used for these devices, the fact remains that there are a plurality of essentially mutually exclusive operating systems available for use on computing devices. There may be situations where a user of a computing device may want to operate multiple operating systems concurrently.
One solution for allowing a user to operate multiple operating systems concurrently is the use of a virtualized environment. One successful commercial implementation of this concept is APPLE's ability to run a WINDOWS environment concurrently with the APPLE operating system. While APPLE has shown that virtual environments for WINDOWS are commercially viable, this option is currently limited to desk top machines and lap tops designed to accommodate the virtual environment.
Other computing devices, and particularly mobile computing devices, do not have the benefit of the APPLE architecture. Even APPLE's iPHONE® with its myriad capabilities does not provide effective virtual environments. If there were more virtual environment options, end users would have more flexibility in how they used such mobile devices.